Enter The War
by monoo
Summary: Oh I am no good at making a summary just read the story and find out what it is about. Please read and review.


(Disclaimer I do not own Mega Man Capcom does do not sue. All characters that are created by me are owned by me do not use them in your fanfiction unless you email to ask permission to use them. I can say yes or no if you can use my characters or not. One more thing this story is copy righted by me if you copy any part of it or whole you will be in deep shit with both me and the law.)  
  
Prologue  
  
How strange it is to have lived a life and then to suddenly lose that life in an instant. But sometimes those who have died have meet their death before their time has come. In one such case a reploid lost his life in a whirlwind of violence. He fought off the evils of the world until the day of his death. His soul was at rest until one-day the other half of what created him told him that his time had not come. He was given the choice to accept death forever more, or to rise from his grave. If he chose to rise from his grave he could try to help rid the world of the poor and confused souls that bring pain and suffering to the world and all they come across. Or he could choose to accept his untimely death and go on to the after life and rest his tortured soul in the eternal peace of death. It is time for his choice and story to be told.  
  
Chapter 1 From The Grave  
  
When I awoke all I could feel was pain. Pain from my years of fighting. With the pain came sorrow from all those I failed to protect and save. Anguish washed over me as I remembered all the poor and confused souls that I had to put to rest, although I knew that somehow I could have saved them too. All this pain, sorrow, anguish, and suffering. The suffering was the worst of all. The suffering came from the fact that no matter what I did or how hard I tried I could never again come to the aid of the people that needed my help. In this rush of emotions I forced a fist in my right hand and forced the fist upward. To my surprise I hit something I did not think it was possible to hit something while in death. I thought that the spirit world was void of everything except the spirits that existed here. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. It was steel just a few inches above me. I was using infrared vision to see the steel through the darkness. The steel and air was cold - very cold it was probably 1.6 degrees Celsius.  
  
After seeing the steel above my head, I could see that I was inside a small steel container. This container from the inside looked like it would most likely be inside a morgue. After realizing this, pain shoot through me. I looked at my body the scars of my many battles were what I saw. There was also to my surprise major and minor wounds and holes, both in my armor and my body. This made no sense because my body and armor always healed any wound or damage in a few seconds. I ordered my onboard computer to do a self-diagnostic of my systems statistics. The results came back as nothing. I had no power and yet some how I was alive. This really made no sense at all. I tried to move my left hand but all I had was the end of my wrist and no hand at all. I looked for my hand but it was no where to be found. I tried to summon my tail but nothing happened. I looked to my right side wide eyed to find my tail there, and it was completely disconnected from my body.  
  
After learning that my tail was disconnected from my body, I was scared to summon my wings. I looked at the hatchway in front of the crown of my head. I punched at the hatchway with my right hand and the hatchway broke off its hinges. The hatchway fell to the ground with a loud thud. I climbed my way out of the steel container and stood up on my own two feet. The floor was clean and sterile except for the hatchway on the floor and me standing on the floor. I looked to my left while standing there facing the container that I had just come out of. I looked as far as I could to my left and all I saw was a long hallway as far as the eye could see. On the walls there were a huge number of hatchways, that inside of them most likely contained more dead reploids. I looked to my right and saw two heavy steel doors 7.62 meters away. Also along its walls were more hatchways. I turned my body so it was facing the two steel doors in the distance. I started to walk in the direction of the two steel doors then I heard a soft whisper say.  
  
"You can not leave" the whisper said. I stopped dead in my tracks. After a few seconds of waiting I started to walk for the doors again.  
  
"You can not leave" the whisper said again in a more firm tone.  
  
It sounded like the whisper was behind me that time. I turned around in the dark hallway of the morgue to see nothing just the hallway. I turned around and started for the doors again. When I was about 2.4 meters from the steel doors the whisper had raised to normal talking level.  
  
"You will not leave this place," the voice said.  
  
After letting this sink in a little, I yelled "What the hell do you mean I will not leave this place?"  
  
Something was wrong with my voice; it sounded like a dead person trying to talk zombie-like. There was no response from the voice. Screw this I thought to myself. I ran toward the steel doors. When I was 0.1524 meters from the doors; I heard a loud bang followed by a resonating thud. I ignored the noise and sounds that had just happened in the morgue. I finally got to the steel doors and placed my hand on the handle of one the doors. I turned the handle and nothing happened then I pushed but nothing happened. God damn it I thought to myself. They locked the fucking doors. I decided to investigate the metal container 6.096 meters behind me on the morgue wall. The reason for the investigation was because the container's hatchway had been forced off its hinges. I wanted to see the reploid inside of the container if he or she was alive or not. I reached the container 6.096 meters away from where the steel doors were. I bent down and looked inside of the metal container. There was nothing. I walked closer to the container and bent down again for a closer look still nothing.  
  
Hmm . . . I thought to myself standing up right. How is it possible for a hatchway to be forced off its hinges with nothing to force the hatchway off? All of the sudden I was forced to the ground. I looked up to see a reploid on top of me he was hissing and trying to bite me. This weirdo must have been what had knocked me down and onto my back on the ground.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled at him. The only response I got was  
  
"Unnnnnn . . . . . . unnnnnnn." I unsheathed the three long claws from my forearm in my left arm. The zombie-like reploid tried to bite me in a hole in my armor over my right shoulder. I grabbed his chin and upper part of his neck with my right hand and pushed his head up to my arm length away from my body. Then I quickly retracted my right hand and arm while at the same time slashing with my left forearm claws at his neck. Time at that moment when I started to slash at this zombie reploid's neck time it seemed to me to slow down. The sound of metal going through flesh filled the quiet air as my claws started to slash through his neck. Halfway through there was a crack like noise as his neck bone was severed then the sound of more flesh cutting filled the air once again. Now his blood was starting to come out of the neck area where I was cutting. Now I knew for sure that time appeared to be moving slow for me because the blood appeared to be floating in mid air and moving very slow away from the neck. My claws continued to cut through the neck until his head was cut off. As soon as his head was no longer connected to his body time for me sped up and his head flew to my right side and hit one of the containers. I check my internal clock display to see how much time had passed from the time that I had started to cut his head off. The results came back as that only 100th of a second had passed in that moment.  
  
His body started to go limp, as it was about to fall down on me I kicked with my left leg and sent the body flying over my head. At the same time I kicked to the ground with my right foot. Immediately I was airborne doing a backward somersault and landing on my feet. A second after landing on my feet I heard a crash behind me. I turned around to see the zombie reploids body that I had kicked into the air had knocked down the right steel door. I was about to sheath my claws and make my way to the now opened door when all of the sudden a large number of hatchways flew off their hinges. A few seconds later more zombie-like reploids started to come out of their morgue containers. Oh great, I thought to myself as I prepared myself for a battle to fight against these zombie-like reploids.  
  
At least fifty containers had their hatchways knocked off. The zombie-like reploids came out of the containers at different speeds. One of the reploids in the front left was messing around with his buster. He shook it in front of himself. Then he looked down its barrel. While I was watching him I saw that the generator in his buster was on and producing power. He then put the buster that was attached to his right arm was now pointed to his head on the right side. A powerful laser shot came out of his buster and through his head. The laser also took out an entire line of zombie-like reploids.  
  
After the first line of zombie-like reploids were gone I went into action. I grabbed the buster that was attached to the zombie-like reploid and ripped the buster right off the zombie-like reploids arm. Holding the buster with my right hand I used the claws from my right forearm to hot- wire the back of the buster so I could fire the weapon at the other zombie- like reploids. I fired the buster right through the heads of the reploids that were in the way of getting out of the morgue. The only weapon fire that came out of the buster was laser weapon fire. This damn buster was stuck on laser fire mode! I summoned my wings they were very highly damaged. But I took flight anyway - the wings were able to support my weight in flight. I flew to the opening of where the right steel door was at once. One of the dead reploids grabbed ahold of my left ankle and was taken off the ground by my flight and came with me out the door.  
  
As soon as I was about to go out the door I pulled my wings in close to my body, so I would not cut them off while flying through the doorway opening. As soon as the upper part of my torso was out of the door, I spreaded my wings out as far as they could reach. I tilted them up sharply so I could stop myself before I would hit the wall in front of me. The zombie-like reploid that was holding on to my ankle lost his grip on me, and was flung forward in front of me. I powered up the buster that I was holding in my right hand and fired it at the zombie-like reploid's head. His head was completely destroyed when the laser fire hit his head. Pieces of metal and blood sprayed everywhere. The body landed inverted on the ground against the wall. After the body landed, more blood begun to ooze out of the hole where the zombie-like reploid's head and neck once were.  
  
I looked to my left - the heavy steel door that got knocked down earlier was there. The other zombie-like reploid was on top of the door. I dropped the buster out of my right hand and grabbed the zombie-like reploid that was on top of the door and threw his body back into the morgue. The zombie-like reploids that were trying to get out of morgue were thrown right back into the morgue. From the force of the zombie-like dead reploid body that I had thrown at them. I then grabbed the steel door in my right hand and placed the door where it had been originally. Next I went back and grabbed the buster. I modified the laser output so it would weld the steel door to the other steel door and the steel wall. I put pressure on the steel with my own weight using my left foot and after I retracted my left forearm claws I used my left forearm to hold the steel door in place. As I began to weld the steel door to the other steel door the zombie-like reploids inside of the morgue were beginning to push on the door from the inside.  
  
After I finally had the two steel doors welded to each other, I started on the left side of the door to weld the steel door to the wall. As I welded the door to the steel wall, one of the zombie-like reploids stuck his arm out. He was trying to wedge his way through to the outside and get to me. As the buster laser came down to where the zombie-like reploids arm was at, the arm was sheared off of the zombie reploid, as I continued to work at welding the steel door to the steel wall. The zombie- like reploid's arm hit the ground with a slight clang-like noise. It hit the cold steel floor. The arm was still moving after it hit the ground.  
  
I finally finished welding the steel door in place to the steel wall and steel door. The zombie-like reploids were banging on the doors making a lot of noise. I looked at the buster and as I walked pasted the zombie- like reploid body that was still inverted and against the wall. I dropped the buster and continued to walk down this cold and dark hallway. The hallway was as dark as the morgue; it had no lighting at all. I was still using infrared or heat vision to see what was going on. After I had walked 65 meters from the morgue steel doors I could sense that there was visible light ahead. Also the noise of the zombie-like reploids banging on the steel doors was a little less intense this far from the steel doors.  
  
My eyes went back to being able to see visible light again as I turned the corner on my left. No more than had I turned the corner than, had I ran right into something. After I got my balance back, I focused my eyes on what was in front of me. It was steel bars and each bar was about a foot thick and there was a sign attached to the other side of the steel bars that probably said something on the sign. I reached in between the steel bars and grabbed the sign with my right hand and pulled the sign off the steel bars. After pulling the sign off the steel bars, I pulled the sign through the steel bars and started to read what the sign said. The light above me gave me enough light to see the writing clearly. (Biohazard Area do not enter unless you have permission to enter and you are required to wear a bio-protection suit. Upon leaving the Biohazard Area immediately proceed to Decontamination Room Two in the sub basement.)  
  
What the fuck was going on here, am I some sort of Biohazard? I suddenly noticed the blood: chunks of flesh, bones, metal and other stuff were all over my right hand and forearm. I looked at the rest of my body. The same thing some of this stuff was mine but most of the stuff was not. I must have been in a battle before I died I thought. All the sudden images began to race through my head I lost my balance and fell down onto my butt. Then the images that had raced through my head had stopped. It was too fast the images that raced through my head, all the images moved too fast all I saw was a flash of each one and then nothing. Then a screeching sound started up in my head. It was unbelievably painful I couldn't take it. I passed out.  
  
I awoke sometime later the images and screeching were gone but something was different . . . very different. I got back up to a sitting position. I started to look around. I was still in the same place. I looked at the steel bars; yeah the steel bars were still there. Then I heard something. It sounded like the sound of melting ice and stretching at the same time. I could see a light mist coming up from behind me that appeared to be smoke. I stood up and pulled my wings out in front of me. I did not want my wings to take any more damage than they already had. As my wings came forward and into view I could see that the mist-like smoke was coming from my wings. Oh my god, I thought I am on fire. My wings felt warm, but not hot. It was a good warm feeling. The mist-like smoke stopped coming from my wings. I looked at my wings. The wings were fully healed.  
  
Hmmm . . . how was this possible I thought to myself. I realized then that the melting ice and stretching like noise were gone. It was frustrating to figure out why and how my wings had healed themselves.  
  
I heard footsteps approaching. Oh great, I thought the zombie-like reploids broke the doors down! I forced my wings to disappear. I unsheathed my left forearm claws put my back to the wall on my left side and waited. I waited at the corner where I could not be seen. Slowly a figure came into view. It was, was the dead reploid whose head I had blown off earlier. Ok this is weird I thought to myself that he had the buster that I had dropped for a new head. The thing did not seem to notice me. The neck was the zombie-like reploids arm that I had cut off when I was welding the steel doors shut. The buster powered up and fired at the door lock on the door in the middle of the steel bars.  
  
I sheathed my claws and walked up to this buster headed zombie-like reploid. "Hello," I said to Buster Head in a zombie-like voice. " Why are you firing at the door lock? Do you not realize that the lock you are firing at is protected by steel armor? I asked. Buster Head just fired at the door lock again. Buster Head did not appear to care about any thing else except firing at the door lock. As Buster Head powered up again to fire at the door lock, I moved in front of the door lock and yelled.  
  
"Listen this lock is protected by steel armor at least eleven inches thick. That little laser is not even going to scratch the steel armor." I said in a voice that sounded like that of a zombie. Buster Head fired anyway, as the laser was about to hit me my wings came out by reflex. My wings were out in front of me. I thought to myself why in the hell did I do that. The laser hit my wings but my wings were not taking any damage. In fact my power levels were starting to rise. As the laser fire continued to hit me my whole body started to feel warm. The mist-like smoke and the sound of melting ice and stretching surrounded me.  
  
I was healing myself, my wings hid this all from view. When my whole body was healed I felt my tail starting to grow back too. When the laser fire had finally stopped my entire body was healed and back at last. The sound of melting ice and stretching had stopped as well as the mist-like smoke that was coming from my body. My tail was back, my left hand was back and I was happy to see them again. All the damage that had been done to my armor and me was gone. I got out of the way as Buster Head fired again at the door lock. Buster Head just continued to fire at the door lock trying to blast it off, I guess. My wings were still out and my power levels were still rising it seemed as long as my wings were out. I made my tail disappear.  
  
Buster Head started to fire again. I got in the line of laser fire. As the laser fire hit my wings, my power levels started to rise really fast. After about twenty minutes of this absorbing power from Buster Head, he fell down. I scanned his motionless body. There was not even an ounce of power left in him. While I was standing there scanning Buster Head, I got the perfect idea on how to get out of here. The wall opposite of the steel bars is 2.35 meters away from the steel bars. I turned around to the steel bars. I then turned on my main generator in my arm cannon. Then as my main generator in my arm cannon hummed to life, I powered up my six additional generators in my arm cannon. After my main generator was maxed out at its special hyper drive setting, I maxed out my six additional generators in normal drive. With that power being made I knew what to do next. I pointed my arm cannon straight out in front of me aiming right at the door lock.  
  
"Nova Strike." I yelled. A white crescent wave of concentrated energy left my arm canon it was as bright as the sun. The crescent wave filled the 2.43 meters wide hallway. The Nova Strike hit the armored door lock in the middle of the steel bars. The crescent wave of energy began to wrap around the armored door lock. The flash of an explosion formed where the Nova Strike hit. I jumped to the left side while at the same time grabbing and taking Buster Head with me. I grabbed Buster Head by the left forearm with my right hand. After landing I crouched down and used Buster Head's dead corpse to shield me from the explosion.  
  
The blast came around the corner and into the hallway that Buster Head and I was in. The blast disintegrated Buster Head's body. By the time the blast hit me it was not threatening. It was just harmless hot air that I could easily withstand. Pieces of steel and concrete were all over the place. The concrete ceiling over head did not look that good either. I walked to the steel bars.  
  
"What the fuck." I said in disbelief. I was in shock. I had used one of my most powerful attacks and all it did to the steel bars was put a scratch in the steel where the door lock was. I let myself fall onto the steel bars my head, hands, and shoulders were now pressing against two of the steel bars in the door I started to think. My god, I thought I am going to die again but in this place goddamn it.  
  
In the distance I heard a crushing noise followed by the sound of footsteps. Holy shit! I thought well at least I'll have some fun before I die. I'll have the chance to blow off some of my angry on to the zombie- like reploids. I got myself off of the steel bars unsheathed both of my forearm claws and stood ready to fight. I turned around with my back to the steel bars and then I heard a squeaking noise behind me. I turned around again to the steel bars the door in the middle of the bars was open now. Oh now I get it, I thought to myself. The door swings into the Biohazard Area not out of it. The footsteps were coming closer now. Oh shit I thought to myself upon hearing the steps once again. I opened the door all the way. I went through the door opening and I started to pull the door shut. Just as I was about to have the door shut, a zombie-like reploid crashed into the door. I held onto the door so I would not fall.  
  
The stupid bastard helped me in shutting the door. That zombie-like reploid must have a really low intelligence level to have helped me. I turned on my buster and started to weld the door shut for good. As I was welding the steel door shut more zombie-like reploids came to the door each one of them grabbing me. As I continued to weld the steel doors shut the zombie-like reploids started to pull stronger on me. I could hear the sounds of these damned one's as they all tried to literally take and eat a piece of me.  
  
"Damn it! Let go of me you bastards." I said. At that moment, in my moment of anger while these zombie-like reploids were pulling on me. Flames erupted from every part of my body. As the flames continued to pour from me I was covered in a layer of protective fire. The fire that encapsulated me was starting to set the zombie-like reploids on fire. I finally had finished welding the armored steel bars shut that would keep the zombie-like reploids form getting to me and consuming my flesh and the flesh of others. The zombie-like reploids that did hold on to me had their arms and hands burned off and destroyed by the flames that came from me. I turned around and started to walk away the flames were still all around me. For some reason the flames were not hurting me in fact the inside of my body was around 37 degrees Celsius. I mean it is cool and all having fire all over you and the fire is not consuming you but everyone else is going to be in danger of catching on fire from the flames of my body. I stopped and concentrated as hard as I could to make the flames that came from my body to go away and just like that the flames dissipated.  
  
After the flames were gone I turned around to the zombie-like reploids they were making a lot of noise well I thought at least they will not get out of there. I turned around again and started to walk. When I was 15.24 meters from the steel bars the hallway turned to the right. About 3.048 meters after the turn in the hallway there was another steel door. Upon reaching the door I could see that there was no door handle but there was a key card slot on the wall on the left-hand side of the door. All right fuck this I thought to myself I'll burn this door down if I have to, besides how many steel doors does this place need anyway? I thought of the flames that had encapsulated me earlier at that moment the flames erupted from my body once more again. I used my sensors to check how hot the flames were that encapsulated me; the reading came back as the flames being about 1093.3 degrees Celsius. That was no good. That amount of heat couldn't melt the steel door down. I then concentrated very hard on making the flames that encapsulated to become even hotter. Then after about two minutes I made my sensors read the temperature of the flames again, the reading came back as the flames were now 13871.1 degrees Celsius. That amount of heat sure as hell would damage the steel door. I slowly walked forward. The steel door turned red hot when I was just six inches from the steel door. As I continued to slowly walk forward the steel started to melt and ooze down on the floor. Finally when I was one inch from where the steel door should be, all the steel had melted and oozed down onto the floor. The steel that was on the floor did not stick to my boots because of the intense flames that came from my body.  
  
I walked pasted all the melted steel, I forced the flames that encapsulated me to go away again. I could see that 9.144 meters in front of me there was a sign bolted on to the wall. The sign said (Left to Elevator/ Right to Decontamination Room Two in subbasement.) Well I thought to myself I better go to that Decontamination Room first to make sure that I am no longer contaminated with what ever it is that I am suppose to be contaminated with. I took a right turn at the sign and made my way to the Decontamination Room. After walking about 15.24 meters I reached the Decontamination Room. I opened the steel door and started up the scanning machine I laid on the table as the scanning machine scanned me. After the scanning was done the machine said out loud that I was not infected, and that I had a clean bill of health. After getting the clean bill of health I got off the table, walked up to the scanning machine and turned the scanning machine off. I then proceeded to the steel door that I had come in from and left the room, walking back to the hallway from which I had come from. After I had walked about 15.24 meters from the steel door for the decontamination room I was back at the sign. This time I went to the left to the elevator so I get to the main level of whatever this building was. When I had walked 18.288 meters from the sign in the hallway I could see an opening to a large room in the distance.  
  
"I will not allow you to leave this building." The voice said in a normal tone of voice. All the sudden alarms sounded and the hallway turned blood red as the alarm lights turned on. I could see in the distance that there were five blast doors in a row in the hallway that were starting to close. I jumped up into the air and started to fly. After two seconds in the air my speed was about 96.6 km/h. I was coming up to the first blast door at 120.7 km/h I made it through the first door very easily. I was now coming up to the second blast door my speed was now 128.74 km/h both of my wing tips skimmed the ends of the blast door that was closing from the two sides of the walls. I was now coming up to the third blast door my speed had increased to 136.8 km/h I pulled my wings in a bit to avoid skimming my wing tips on the ends of the blast door again. Now I was coming to the fourth door and the weirdest thing happened just before I was about to go through the opening in the middle, of the blast door. My body was encapsulated by a dark aura and my speed went from 136.8 km/h to 1126.54km/h in less than a second. Everything seemed to have slowed down. Somehow I went through the last two blast door openings with no problem, with my wings at their full spread. I stopped when I was 1.8 meters from the last blast door I was still hovering in the air. The dark aura faded away and time went back to its normal speed. The blast doors slammed shut at the same time making a very loud bang. I looked back at the last blast door there was a wings tips marks in it about 10.16 cm long on both sides of the blast door. Did I do that I thought to myself? What the hell did that dark aura that surrounded me mean anyway?  
  
I turned around and saw a large glass column in the middle of the room. The noise of the alarms and blood red lights were not in this room. The light that lit this room was a little dim. I landed on the ground and walked up to the large glass column. I looked down the large column. I could see there was a large flat hover disk. I looked up, I could see a lot of room was up there I got into the column on the hover disk in the inside of the glass column.  
  
"Main level." I said. Nothing happened. " Ok then ground level." I said. Still nothing happened. I then realized that the elevator had a sign in it. I read the sign it said (out of order). Ok, this was just fine with me. I spread my wings out and flapped the wings once and I was airborne. I flapped my wings only five times and I was at what appeared to be the ground level. The glass column had an opening on the main level too all I had to do was go through it. When I exited the glass column I was in shock at what I saw. There were dead bodies of reploids everywhere. There were also parts of dead reploids all over the place. I could see blood everywhere as well. I noticed now what color my armor was now it was a very dark black armor with a red silvery trim. But I had no helmet. Something told me that I once wore a helmet.  
  
I started to hear something happening outside I ran to the nearest exit door. I blasted the door with my buster and ran right through the remains of the door. I could now hear where the noise was coming from. It was up I looked up to see a dark reploid laughing while flying in the sky. The whole sky was covered with a very thick layer of dark clouds. I was mad. Whoever it was flying in the sky knew what was going on. I squatted down then I jumped high into the air. I flapped my wings and started to fly at 143.23 km/h. I flew all the way up to an altitude of 3048 meters right for the laughing reploid in the sky. I hovered there above the building that I was just in and I rushed right toward the dark- looking reploid. The dark reploid turned around and stopped laughing, just as I was about to ram him. Oh my god! What is going on here? I thought to myself, his face and body, they are the same as mine. He unsheathed his right forearm claws and flew straight for me. I was still in a state of shock when all the sudden I realized that he hit me right in the main generator. I got my mind back and returned the favor to him by unsheathing my right forearm claws and stabbing the claws right into his main generator.  
  
"Damn you why the fuck couldn't you stay in the morgue like I told you to. . . . ." The clone-like reploid of me said. I looked closer at him, and then I scanned him. There was no power left in him at all. Then I felt very cold. My on board computer told me that there was no power left to keep me in the air. I started to fall. I tried as I was falling to get the forearm claws from the clone of me out of me but it was in vain. All my systems started to die as more power bled from my power main generator. There was no point in trying to heal, even if I used my back-up generator the power would continue to bleed from the main generator because of the claws that were still in the main generator. My vision blurred. I looked forward. The ground was coming up really fast now I didn't care I wanted to end it all anyway. Just before I hit the ground with my dead clone I blacked out.  
  
I awoke again. I was in the clouds standing on a small cloud. I was about to say something when all the sudden dragons appeared out of nowhere. There were dragons of every type, color, and size. They all started to fight each other in this cloud place. The fighting continued for what seemed like days but finally all the fighting stopped, but at a price. All the dragons were dead. A giant bird of red flew up into the night sky with flames following it. Some of the flames remained and formed an orb. Then a giant eel was swimming through the air. Then the eel shot out electricity from its body. Some of the electricity hit the orb of flames. The eel moved on out of sight and into one of the clouds. The orb of flames was now an orb of electricity and flames, the flames and electricity fought each other to take control over the other. The orb flashed and an explosion followed. After the explosion I looked at the orb. It was now a stable orb of flames and electricity. There was something else too. There were two figures on each side of the orb. I could see both their faces but I could not think of who they were. The clouds disappeared and were replaced by that of me, the two figures the orb and thousands of stars all over the place.  
  
"Who are you two?" I asked. "I am Dr. Light and the one on your right field of vision is Dr. Wily" The figure on the left said. "Well do you two mind telling me what is going on here?" I asked. " Dr. Light let me handle these questions." The one called Dr. Wily said. "You died some time ago the experience that you just had was a dream that most everyone has after they die. The dream is just a way of how your mind refuses to let go of the days when you were once alive." Dr. Wily said. "Ok, but then what the hell was all that dragon and other stuff about?" I asked. "That was the Wily Wars and as you saw the wars ended. The bird and eel were a representative of Dr. Light and me. The orb represented the final creations that both Dr. Light and me made, Mega Man X and Zero. But the flash represented that me and Dr. Light made one more creation before we died. We worked together to make an ultimate robot that could not be destroyed ever. But instead we created another reploid. You were that reploid." Dr. Wily said to me. "So my design had a flaw in it or something?" "No it is that you are a reploid and can not be killed. It is that when you were reactivated you spit into two different reploids. Also, you have the ability to reach into the limitless potential better than both Zero and Mega Man X." Dr. Wily said to me. "That's enough for now. Dr. Wily you told him a little too much for now. I have to tell you something since you did die. Would you want to go back to the world of the living, or would you want to stay here with Dr. Wily and me?" Dr. Light asked. "I want to go back if that is ok with you two." I said. "Ok, but since the armor that you got when you split into two reploids was not the armor that you were supposed to use we have a new armor for you to have so you can go back." Dr. Light and Dr. Wily said in unison.  
  
The orb stopped moving around and solidified into an armor. The armor was the same shape as the old one I had but the design was different. The hand protectors were white the forearm was red flames fading into black, the upper arm was all blue, and the shoulders were blue with silver trim. The neck was black the chest area was silvery white with a sapphire blue crystal in the middle of the chest that had a golden rim around the crystal. There was also six red stripes, two that came from the shoulder level, two from the middle and two from the lower chest to the rim of the crystal in the middle of my chest. The pelvic area was all black, the thighs had a cloud design all over them, the lower legs were black with lighting fading into the black and the foot was all black. I walked past both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily to the armor. When I touched the armor it transferred to me in an instant. I felt very powerful. Something happened to my wings where the bones were underneath. On top there was silver color, the membranes were still the demon black but all over the wings there were red veins. The two other things that changed were that the wings now had retractable blades on top of the front of wings and that the tail that I had was pure black as well.  
  
"Good bye, we hope that you can bring peace to earth now that you are going back." Dr. Light and Dr. Wily said in unison. The stars and the two doctors were replaced with the darkness and wood in front of me. I could tell it was wood by the smell of the redwood used to make this coffin that I was in. Ok, I thought to myself time to break out of this damn grave of mine. I turned on the main generator in my arm cannon and it started to hum to life. (Scene there is a lone grave with a headstone by it. There are crows and ravens on the tree 6.09 meters from the headstone. A blast comes up from under the ground that nearly hits the tree and kills the crows and ravens on the tree. The reploid who has been reborn floats above a large crater made by him so that he could get out of his grave. The crows and ravens flew off into the night sky to find another place to sleep. As he floats there the headstone falls down.) I began to read the headstone that hit the ground (here lies . . .) Oh great; the rest of the writing was blasted away when I shot the hole in the ground to get out of my grave. I started to fly for the hunter base where I could get some questions answered as I was flying I thought of a name to call myself I am going to call myself Machismo.  
  
To be continued. . . . 


End file.
